Just A Touch
by areallyniceperson
Summary: Blind!Blaine transfers to McKinley, where he meets Kurt Hummel, the love of his life with the most beautiful voice. Here are the tales of their friendship, their romance, their struggles, and -ultimately- their life-long love for each other, against all odds. (TW: mention of bullying and an accident. Smutty in later chapters. New chapter is up!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Lack of food, wifi, and people on campus makes for some desperate entertainment. I came up with this little one-shot about blind!Blaine… Depending on what kind of response I get, I may continue it! Just some cute fluff for now. ^_^**

_Left, right, left, right, left, right. _

That's how is mother had told him to use the walking stick –to the left, to the right, slide it across the floor. It was easy to do at home; Blaine even managed to get up and down the stairs, and it had been a few days since he had last tripped. He had assured himself and his parents that he was ready to go back to school –public school this time, since a lot of their fortune had gone towards Blaine's medical bills after the accident.

So here he was, sliding his walking stick along the ground as he tried to make his way into the school building. McKinley High was already much louder than Dalton had been; he could feel people breeze past him as he moved at a snail's pace, nerves trying to get the best of him. He swallowed thickly and took another step, sliding his stick to the left. And to the right. And to the right. And—

Shit. _Shit_. Someone was cursing under their breath to his right. He must have nailed someone in the ankle. _That was a novice move, Blaine, _he sighed to himself. _You should at least be able to walk without trying to impale someone. _

"I'm really sorry," Blaine murmured sadly, straightening his back a little as he turned to his right a little bit. "I really am, it's my first day here and I'm still trying to get used to this damn stick and- and-" He could feel himself getting worked up, could feel tears sting at his unseeing eyes.

"It's alright," Kurt breathed out, patting Blaine's shoulder. "You scuffed my boot but I think I'll be able it buff it out. No big deal. Are you a freshman?"

Blaine felt his cheeks blush. The boy sounded practically angelic; the hand on his shoulder startled him a little and he jumped. "I'm- I'm a junior," he managed to get out. "I transferred. From Dalton Academy, it's all the way in—"

"Westerville," Kurt nodded. "I'm Kurt, by the way."

Kurt. _That's a beautiful name, _Blaine thought to himself. "Blaine," he blurted out. "I'm… my name is Blaine. And I'm sorry I scuffed your boot. I'm kind of… blind."

A laugh. Arguably the most beautiful laugh Blaine has ever heard. He smiled sheepishly and ducked his head a little bit, twisting the edge of his walking cane in his hands. He took another breath. _You can do this, Blaine. _"Do you think you could show me where, uh…" He desperately tried to remember what his first class was. "Calculus, I need to Calculus."

Kurt smiled as Blaine stumbled with his words a little bit. He was awfully cute. "I know someone that's taking that class, his name is Mike. I can help you get there and he'll get you to your next class. I bet we'll have some classes together if you transferred from Dalton."

Blaine could feel his insides flutter at Kurt's words. He really liked Kurt's voice; it soothed his nerves and made his fingers want to tremble. "Okay," he finally smiled. "That'd be nice. To have someone I know, I mean. It's kind of…yeah. That'd be nice."

He felt an arm wrap around his own, and held onto it. He didn't move his cane too much while he was walking with Kurt because for some reason that he wasn't going to question, he trusted the boy with the sweet voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Aw, you guys are too sweet! Here's another installment of the story. I have no idea where this is going to take me, so it's an adventure we'll have to embark on together. ^_^ As always, please R&R!**

Calculus was hard. Blaine knew that it would be –it was freaking _Calculus_ and he certainly wasn't a mathematical genius- but it was even harder to understand when he couldn't see what was going on. He had his iPad out on the desk to record the lecture, next to Kurt's friend, Mike. Mike seemed like a nice guy, he had offered to take Blaine to his next class –which was American Government.

Blaine heard the bell ring in the middle of the Calculus lecture, and he was startled. He heard his iPad crash to the floor and someone behind him snickered. Blaine blushed, embarrassed and worried that he had broken his iPad.

"Don't worry, it isn't cracked," Mike said as he grabbed the iPad and put it in Blaine's hands. "And don't worry about Karofksy. He's an asshole to basically everyone who's a little different. The way he treats Kurt… it's sickening."

Blaine felt his heart clench at Mike's words. Karofsky sounded like a bully, and he really didn't want to be involved with all of that again. His time at Dalton had been smooth sailing compared to his previous school. He shuddered at the memories and vowed to stay out of Karofsky's way. "Thanks," he said softly, shoving the iPad into his backpack and standing up. He grabbed his walking cane and slowly made his way around the desks and out the door, letting Mike lead him to his next class.

Mike helped Blaine get seated before scurrying off to his own class, and Blaine immediately felt his anxiety rise up again. He fumbled around for his iPad and got it set up to record. He was tucking his cane beneath his desk when someone sat down next to him and nudged his shoulder.

"Hey, I told you we would have a class together!" Kurt chirped happily. "How did Calculus go? I mean, other than the fact that it's Calculus."

Blaine let out a slow breath of relief when he heard the angelic voice of his friend and smiled. "It was alright. I had the pleasure of learning about a Mr. Karofsky."

Kurt's face fell and he was glad that Blaine couldn't see it. "He didn't hurt you, did he? He's such an asshole, but he's mostly just all bark and no bite…"

Blaine could tell I lie when he heard one and he knew that Karofsky could _definitely_ bite; he bet that Kurt had been bitten pretty hard, too. "No, he didn't hurt me. Just laughed when I dropped my iPad. No big deal." He offered Kurt a smile and nudged his shoulder. "I'm really glad you're in my class, Kurt. I'm glad you're my friend."

"I'm glad you're my friend, too," Kurt smiled, his heart melting at Blaine's words. He tried his best not to take advantage of the fact that Blaine was blind and not look at the boy in any way that he thought Blaine would be uncomfortable with. Still, he couldn't help but look at the boy's handsome features, the dark curls that were gelled down, the way the skin on his neck just barely folded over his tight collar. Kurt grinned at the cute, pastel bowtie. Bowties were cool in his book.

Blaine smiled back at Kurt and was going to say something else when the teacher cleared her throat and started the lecture. Blaine let out a soft sigh and looked forward, trying his best not to smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for the kind reviews! Since this was originally just a drabble that's now turned multi-chaptered, I'm still working out a plot. ^_^ I definitely have a lot of ideas I'm willing to explore, though! Here's a little filler chapter for you guys. Sorry the ending is really weird -I'm not quite ready to have a scene set with the Andersons yet! I also may have to up the rating on this for future chapters. As always, please R&R!**

**TW: Mention of an accident, hinting at some previous bullying. **

He had survived his first week of school, and he was pretty proud about that. Blaine had proved to himself and his parents that he could handle public school, could handle moving on despite being blind. It had taken a little bit of work to get a good system for recording class lectures down, but in the end, he felt like he was going to be alright for the rest of the year.

But he hadn't done it alone, of course. He had really taken to Kurt, and Kurt had taken to him. Blaine learned that he and Kurt were in the same grade –both juniors- and they had three classes together: American Government, Psychology, and a Chemistry lab. Blaine was relieved that Kurt had chosen him to be his lab partner, since Chemistry was definitely Blaine's hardest class to work in.

School had let out and Blaine was making his way down the hall, stopping when he felt his cane hit door in front of him. He pushed it open, felt a wave of students push past him to get out, and sighed. Apart from Mike and Rachel –a somewhat annoying girl who was a friend of Kurt's-, he hadn't really made a lot of new friends. But that was okay, because Kurt was his friend now, and that's all Blaine really cared about.

He found himself a seat on a bench and waited for his mother to come pick him up. He had managed to convince his parents to let him come to school, but they wouldn't let him ride the bus. Besides, Westerville was a ways away, and he would get home really late if he road the bus, they had argued. And so, Blaine was picked up by his mother every day. His heart ached a little bit for the freedom his peers seemed to have, but he reminded himself that he would never be as free as they were. He had lost that when he lost his sight.

He sighed and put his earphones in, putting his iPod on shuffle. Kurt always had a meeting of some sort after school –some sort of club he was a part of, apparently- so Blaine always had to wait alone. It was never really a problem, though –his mother was a fairly on-time person.

But today was different. Blaine thought that time was passing slower than usual, and pressed his watch to get the time. _3:45 PM_, an automated voice reported back to him. He frowned and pulled his earphones out, wrapping them around his iPod before tucking it into his pocket. His mother was running late. He tapped his foot anxiously on the ground and tried not to worry –maybe there had been traffic coming out of Westerville or something.

But when his watch beeped to let him know it was 4:15, Blaine started to panic. _New, awkward, blind, and now I'm stranded at school. Great. _He was just starting to pull his phone out of his pocket to try to call his mother when he heard footsteps approaching.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, his voice laced with surprise. "What are you still doing here? School got out well over an hour ago."

Blaine couldn't help but smile at the sound of Kurt's voice; it was high, and so light and pretty that it made Blaine's heart feel like it was going to take off for the stars. "Hi Kurt," he said quietly. "I guess my mom isn't coming to get me… She usually picks me up."

"Oh," Kurt said softly, sitting down next to Blaine as he slung his backpack onto the ground. "That sucks. Have you tried calling her?"

Blaine shook his head and waved his phone a little bit. "I'm doing that right now. " He held down the home button on his phone and waited for the beeps that showed his voice command had been activated. "Siri, call Mother." He held the phone up to his ear, turning his head towards Kurt and offering a weak smile as he waited. His face lit up when he heard his mother's voice at the other end of the line. "Mother? Hi, it's… I know you have caller ID, I was just… What? You didn't…" Blaine frowned and ducked his head a little, letting out a slow breath.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Kurt whispered worriedly.

Blaine pulled the phone away from his face a little bit. "She left a Post-It note on the fridge telling me to take the bus today, she's still at work," he whispered sadly. He held the phone back up to his ear. "It's fine, Mother, really… It's okay, I just… No, I'm with Kurt-"

"I can take you home," Kurt offered happily, resting his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "It's Friday, I don't have anything to do tonight."

Blaine tilted his head back towards Kurt and smiled. "You sure?" he whispered.

Kurt nodded his head and smiled at Blaine. Blaine, however, was still gazing in Kurt's direction, awkwardly looking a little too high. Kurt realized his mistake and blushed. "Yeah, of course," he said after a few moments. He was relieved that Blaine didn't seem to think the silence was too awkward, because he just went back to talking on the phone.

"Kurt said he'll bring me home," Blaine said softly. "No, I can… he has a GPS, I'm sure, or we can use my ph—Yes, Mother. No, Mother." He sighed. "Love you too. Okay, bye." He hung up the phone and rubbed his temples a little.

"Everything alright?" Kurt asked as he stood up, picking up both his and Blaine's backpacks and slinging them over his shoulders.

Blaine nodded his head. "She just feels bad. I haven't… she still makes mistakes like that sometimes, is all. No big deal. Thank you for driving me home." He tried to ignore the flutters in his stomach at the thought of spending time with Kurt outside of a school setting.

Kurt smiled and gently put Blaine's hand on his arm, leading him out to the car. "Don't worry about it, Blaine. It's my pleasure." Kurt smiled to himself as he helped get Blaine situated into the car, loving the way Blaine's gaze was always just a little bit off. He tried not to romanticize Blaine's loss of eyesight –_it's not cute, Kurt, something happened to Blaine and this is a consequence of it-_ but he couldn't deny that Blaine was adorable and Kurt was quickly becoming attached.

Blaine gave his address to Kurt, who punched it into his car's GPS before setting out. They drove in awkward silence for a few minutes before Blaine finally spoke up, swallowing thickly. "Thanks for helping me out during my first week of school, " he blushed. "I know I'm kind of a reputation-killer."

There was that beautiful laugh again, although Blaine noted it seemed a little sarcastic or forced this time. "The only reputation I have at McKinley is being the local flamboyant homosexual with a scarf coll-" Kurt snapped his mouth shut and blushed. He hadn't meant to blurt out something quite like that.

Blaine sensed Kurt's embarrassment and reached his arm out, awkwardly fumbling to find Kurt. He finally managed to rest a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's okay," he said quietly.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"Kurt," Blaine said, a little more firmly. "It's _okay_."

Kurt let out a slow breath and smiled, trying to force himself to relax under Blaine's touch. He let his gaze flicker over to Blaine, who was staring more out Kurt's window than at Kurt himself, but he didn't mind. "Are… I mean, are you…?"

Blaine sucked in a breath. He didn't like to think about it, really. Not since the accident. He hadn't really come out to a lot of people; his parents, two of his friends at Dalton, and… and his date to the Sadie Hawkins dance earlier that year. But this was Kurt. He trusted Kurt. "Yeah," he finally breathed out, voice shaking. "Yeah, I am."

Kurt couldn't help but smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! This is an extremely short transitional piece that I thought I would go ahead and post. I'm working on the next chapter now! As always, please R&R and let me know if you have any suggestions/ideas for things you would like to see happen!**

Kurt quickly became the highlight of Blaine's time at McKinley. Kurt also became the highlight of Blaine's weekends, since they could usually be found in the Lima Bean together, doing their homework.

And if Blaine was being completely honest with himself, Kurt was kind of the highlight of his life.

It hadn't taken long for Blaine to discover that Kurt had an amazing passion for fashion, even though he couldn't necessarily see it. Blaine listened intently for hours at a time as Kurt excitedly told him about the latest episode of Project Runway, what kind of dress form he wanted to buy someday, how his trips to the flea market went. Kurt liked to talk, and that was okay, because Blaine liked to listen. Even as the days turned into weeks, Blaine never tired of hearing Kurt's voice. And he jumped at every chance to make Kurt laugh, for selfish reasons.

Despite having a beautiful friendship with Kurt and amazing grades at McKinley, Blaine still struggled with being blind. It was like he was mourning over the death of a close family member: some days were fine, and other days were not. There were days where Blaine seemed to forget that he was different from everyone else –days where Kurt talked to him without having to stop to help guide Blaine somewhere.

But when Kurt wasn't there, and Blaine was alone in his bathroom, the sad moments came. The moments were Blaine struggled with shaving because he couldn't see. The moments were –no matter how many times he walked up and down the halls of his house- he tripped over the edge of a rug and slammed his shoulder into a wall. It was in these moments that Blaine missed Kurt, and it wasn't uncommon for him to cry himself to sleep after a particularly stressful day where sight would have been extremely useful.

Blaine was having a sad moment, curled on his bed, sniffling quietly as he clutched a pillow. It had been something simple, he had intended on pouring himself a bowl of Lucky Charms but instead sat down and ate a heaping spoonful of soggy Cheez-Its. It was a simple mistake.

But there he was, crying over it on his bed, alone in his room. It was during this moment of remembrance –remembering that which he had lost- that Blaine heard his phone buzzing on his nightstand. He sat up and reached over to grab it. "Siri, answer phone call. Hello?" he sniffled.

There was a few seconds' pause before Blaine heard that ever-coveted voice on the other end of the phone. "Are you… are you crying?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine sniffled and shook his head, even though he knew good and well no one was there to see it. "N-no, I… my c-contact got inverted, it stings…" His feeble attempt at coming up with an excuse backfired on him and he just cried even harder.

"Oh, Blaine…" Kurt sighed sadly. "I'm on my way over, okay? I was going to see if you- I mean, I wanted to know if you wanted to go watch-" He was kicking himself on the inside. _God, Kurt, pull it together. _"I'm going to come over, alright? It's going to be okay."

Blaine curled back up on the bed, tears streaming down his cheeks. "N-no one is h-home, and I just… this _s-sucks_!"

"I know it does, honey…" Kurt bit his lip. He had never used pet names with Blaine before, and vice versa. But Blaine seemed to be too upset to notice, so he went on. "I'll be over there soon, okay? Just lay down and rest."

Blaine let out a quiet whimper and murmured, "Okay." He hated that he had fallen apart, and now that Kurt _knew_ he was crying and was going to _come over_ to witness it… He felt his hands tremble a little as he hung up the phone, tossing it carelessly onto the floor.

He squeezed a pillow closer to his chest and cried.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for all of the encouraging reviews, lovelies! I have a longer chapter for your reading pleasure. I feel like the ending is a little cliché but you know what, it's Klaine, and they're just a tad cliché in the best of ways. ^_^ As always, please review and let me know if you have any suggestions!**

Kurt hurried to his car and started the drive to Westerville. He would usually take the time in his car to sing through his Wicked soundtrack for the umpteenth time, but today was different. He drove in absolute silence, with nothing but his thoughts to distract him.

Blaine was upset, it had been obvious over the phone. Kurt had noticed over the weeks that Blaine had small moments –a quiet sigh at lunch, the way his bottom lip pouted ever-so-slightly when he stumbled. But never had Blaine broke down and outright _cried_.

He pulled up to the Andersons' home and parked on the street. He had been to Blaine's house plenty of times –but never inside. It wasn't that Blaine was ashamed of Kurt; it just simply worked out that Kurt never went in. He took a few steadying breaths, preparing himself to be the strong comforter that Blaine needed right now, before letting himself in.

The house was definitely larger than Kurt's, but not horrendously so. It was certainly not a mansion, but the Andersons were obviously well-off and had a house a little larger than needed for three people. Kurt assumed Blaine's room would be upstairs, so he started to ascend the staircase. "Blaine?" he called out softly, not wanting to startle his friend. He listened carefully and heard quiet sobs coming from the room at the far end of the hall.

Kurt knocked on the door before opening it, his heart clenching at the sight before him. Blaine was curled into a small ball around a pillow, his face red and blotchy from tears, his body shaking. "Oh, Blaine…"

Blaine tried to quiet down a little as he heard Kurt, but to no avail. He sat up as soon as he knew Kurt was in his room, his head hanging. "I'm s-sorry you ha-had to see—" His face scrunched up and he let out even more heartbreaking sobs.

Kurt let out a soft sigh and crawled onto Blaine's queen-sized bed, pulling him against his chest as he leaned back against the headboard. "Shhhh…" he soothed, hands petting the back of Blaine's neck as he cried into his shirt, fisting it with his hands. "It's going to be okay…. Oh, Blaine, you're shaking…" He heard Blaine let out a soft, pathetic whine, and reached for the blanket that was draped over the foot of the bed.

He wrapped Blaine in the blanket before leaning back again, holding him close as the boy cried. And boy, did he cry. Kurt held Blaine for what seemed like hours as he poured all of his frustrations out, tears streaming consistently down his cheeks. He would quiet down for a few minutes, merely sniffling, before starting back up again with full-fledged sobs.

Finally, Blaine seemed to have quieted down for good. He was still sniffling, unseeing eyes swollen shut from all of the tears. His cheeks were damp and blotchy, and a few tears were clinging to the edges of his ridiculously long eyelashes. Kurt couldn't help but admire how beautiful his friend was, even in such a heartbreaking episode. He felt as if his own heart had shattered into a million pieces, and he leaned down to press a warm, soft kiss to his friend's forehead.

Blaine tried to blink his eyes open –for what purpose, he didn't know- but they were swollen shut. His heart rate picked up a little bit as he realized that _Kurt's lips were against his forehead_, and he couldn't help but wish they were somewhere else on his face. He let out a soft whimper, almost a sigh, and tightened his grip on the front of Kurt's shirt.

"Shhh. I've got you," Kurt whispered. "Do you want to talk about it, or would you rather not?"

Blaine let his muscles relax a little bit at Kurt's soothing voice, and nestled his head against the boy's chest. "I just want to be able to see again," he finally whispered, voice shaky and a little raspy. "I w-want to be able to see my best friend, and the dog that barks in the park across from school, and…and…" He could feel himself getting worked up again, breathing picking up.

Kurt rubbed Blaine's back slowly, shushing him. "Deep breaths, Blaine. It's alright," he said softly. He took a deep breath of his own before continuing. "I can't… I can't even imagine how hard this must suck for you. I wish I could make it better… I wish you could see."

Hearing the words from someone other than his parents made Blaine's heart flutter a little, and he took the opportunity to press closer to Kurt. "I just… I'm such a b-burden to my parents, and to y-you, and now _no one_ is going to w-want some gay, blind-"

"Hey," Kurt cut him off. "Don't talk like that, Blaine. Don't degrade yourself like that."

"But it's true!" Blaine cried, bringing a hand up to rub at his eyes. "There isn't a goddamn thing I can do about it, and I just-"

Kurt tilted Blaine's head up by the chin, and studied his face. Despite the tears, the swollen eyes, the puffy cheeks… Kurt thought Blaine was handsome. Incredibly so. Over the last few weeks, they had grown closer, and it was becoming hard for Kurt to ignore the flutters in his stomach he got when Blaine gripped onto his arm, asked for help getting into the car, or when they were pressed against each other so that Kurt could help Blaine with his homework. He was getting the sense that Blaine was feeling the same way, but he didn't want to press anything too fast –especially not now.

He felt a hand slide up his chest to rest on his cheek, and he leaned into the touch. Blaine sat up a little bit, straightening his back before cupping Kurt's face in both of his hands.

"Blaine, what are you-"

Blaine blushed a little bit, but traced his thumbs just beneath Kurt's eyes. "I'm seeing you," he whispered. "Touching you. Stop me if this is weird."

And to Kurt, it was a little weird. He had perfect eyesight –he couldn't imagine having to 'see' someone with his hands. But he enjoyed having Blaine touch him, having their faces so close together. "It isn't weird," he whispered. "I… I understand."

Blaine let out a soft sigh of relief as he trailed his fingers over Kurt's cheekbones, his forehead, down the smooth bridge of his nose. "You're… you're beautiful," he whispered to Kurt. He knew Kurt was pale, had brown hair, blue eyes… but as he felt over the perfectly-upturned nose, the high cheekbones… "Wow."

What Blaine couldn't 'see', however, was the blush that rose to Kurt's cheeks. He could feel them heat up, though. "You're blushing," he whispered. "Kurt, you're…" He trailed his fingers down Kurt's nose again, but instead of sliding them across his cheek, he trailed them right down over his lips. He took in a shuddering breath before leaning closer.

"Blaine, I-"

"Stop me if this is weird," Blaine breathed out again leaning in to kiss Kurt. He lost his confidence when he thought about accidentally bumping noses, and at the last minute pressed his forehead against Kurt's.

Kurt could see Blaine leaning in for a kiss and closed his eyes, moving to kiss back. He opened them again when he felt Blaine's forehead on his, feeling the trembling hands on his cheeks. "Hey," he whispered softly, reaching up to cup Blaine's cheeks.

Blaine sniffled a little as a tear dripped down his cheek. "I'm sorry, I was just-"

"Shhhh," Kurt cut him off, thumbing the tear away. "You can kiss me, Blaine. I… I want you to."

At that, Blaine lifted his head, his watery eyes shining. "You… you do?" he breathed out hopefully. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that someone –that _Kurt_, would want him to kiss him. "But what… what if I mess it up, and we bump noses, or I can't see when I'm making you uncomfortable, or-"

Kurt laughed quietly and put a finger over Blaine's lips. "I've never kissed anyone before. It's bound to happen," he whispered. "Just kiss me."

Blaine nodded his head and took a deep breath before slowly pulling back, cupping Kurt's cheeks and thumbing around his mouth to get a good sense of where he needed to land. He smiled softly and closed his eyes, leaning forward and pressing their lips together so softly, so gently that Kurt wanted to melt.

The kiss didn't last long enough in Kurt's opinion, because all too soon Blaine was pulling away. A soft whimper escaped Kurt's lips and he grinned. "You're… you're really, really good at that," he whispered as he pulled Blaine closer.

"I think I need a little more p-practice," Blaine stammered bashfully.

"Mmmm, me too," Kurt grinned before pulling him in for another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry this [admittedly short and possibly disappointing] chapter took so long to get up! I don't have a lot of time to write during the week, but I do plan on updating several more chapters over the course of the weekend! Let me know what you guys think and if you have any suggestions!**

The boys had spent the rest of that afternoon exchanging little kisses on Blaine's bed, curled up with _Project Runway_ playing in the background. Kurt would occasionally make a snide remark about the outfit of choice for a particular contestant, and Blaine would hum and nod his head as if he knew exactly what Kurt was talking about.

"Not that I mind or anything, but we should really go shopping sometime," Kurt whispered as he nuzzled his nose against Blaine's ear. "I'd love to dress you up."

Blaine let out a quiet sigh. It was true that his wardrobe consisted of mostly jeans and various polo shirts. His mother had put raised labels on all of his clothes since he still struggled reading Braille. "My clothes are fine," he mumbled.

Kurt let the subject matter drop, figuring it wasn't the best time to try to pressure Blaine into anything he wasn't feeling comfortable with.

Eventually, it started to get dark outside, and Kurt knew he needed to get back home soon before his dad got upset. "I need to go home," he whispered to Blaine, who was beginning to doze off, his body exhausted from all of the crying he had done earlier.

Blaine let out a soft whine and nuzzled his face closer to Kurt's neck. "Mm no, so c'mfy, Kurt…" He felt Kurt pull away carefully, the dip in his bed disappearing as he stood up.

"Shhhh…" Kurt soothed, kissing Blaine's forehead and tucking the blanket around him. "You can text me later, okay? Go ahead and sleep. I'll talk to you soon." He smiled as Blaine nodded his head and snuggled deeper into the mattress, his breathing evening out slowly.

The weeks went by in a blur for Blaine. Most of their day was spent at school, shuffling from one class to the next together. As it turns out, the club that Kurt spent so much time in after school was the school's Glee club. Blaine had always thought Kurt's voice was beautiful, and now that he knew Kurt could sing, he wanted more than anything to be serenaded by his boyfriend.

His _boyfriend_. The word still made Blaine blush just thinking about it. They had decided not to show public displays of affection, for their own safety. Of course, Kurt still helped him to class and they ate lunch together, but they didn't hold hands or anything like that. Blaine worried what people would do to Kurt if they found out he was dating a blind gay boy. He knew that Kurt was bullied on a regular basis; his overly-sensitive nose could smell when his boyfriend had been tossed into the dumpster that morning.

Blaine was sitting in the library, headphones in his ears as he listened to a Calculus lecture he had recorded the previous day as a form of studying. He jumped when he felt hands on his shoulders.

"Hey, it's just me," Kurt whispered into his ear, tugging one of the earphones out. He snuck a quick kiss to the shell of Blaine's ear, causing the shorter boy to blush.

"Mmm, Kurt," Blaine murmured softly, leaning his head back so that it rested against Kurt's shoulder. "What are you doing here? I thought you had class before lunch…"

Kurt hummed and began to pack away Blaine's things. "I usually do. But we're not going to class for the rest of the day," he whispered. He laughed quietly at Blaine's puzzled expression. "I'm taking you out. For a surprise."

Blaine raised his eyebrows a little as Kurt took out his other earphone and shoved them into his backpack. "Out? Where? Why?" he asked, trying not to squirm with excitement. He blushed and ducked his head as heard someone shush them from the next table over. "What kind of surprise?" he barely whispered.

Kurt tugged upwards on Blaine's arm carefully, helping him stand and leading him out of the library. "The kind that took a lot of planning and arranging and lying," he whispered into Blaine's ear as they left the school building.

"Lying?" Blaine asked, tilting his head and following Kurt with blind trust.

"Don't worry, it's nothing weird. I think… I think you'll like it. I hope."

Blaine just nodded his head, resigning to not understanding what was going on until Kurt explained everything. He sat in the passenger seat as Kurt drove. To Blaine, it seemed like they had been in the car a long time before Kurt finally spoke again. "I've already talked to your parents. The cover story is that you're on a trip with the glee club as a sort of orientation, and that you were too shy to tell your parents you had joined, which is why I 'convinced them' into letting you go. That's the story my dad got, too."

Blaine blinked a few times, trying to catch every word Kurt and understand. "I'm… okay, but what are we covering for?" he asked, nervously playing with his fingers. Every single day was full of surprises for Blaine, and constantly being started or surprised had made his anxiety levels spike through the roof. As a habit, he slid his hand over his pocket to make sure his rarely-used inhaler was there.

"You and I are going to Columbus for the weekend," Kurt smiled, reaching over to grab Blaine's hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry guys for the late upload! I was struggling to write this without it being horribly cheesy or whatever. The next chapter (which I hope to get uploaded tomorrow) is going to be smutty. Don't like, don't read! As always, please leave reviews!**

"_Columbus_?!" Blaine all but shouted. "You're taking me to Columbus?"

Kurt smiled weakly. He couldn't quite gauge his boyfriend's response yet; Blaine sounded equally angry, surprised, and excited. "Columbus," he confirmed. "I booked us a very nice hotel room, and dinners and everything."

Blaine chewed on his lip nervously. Of course he was excited to go to Columbus, especially with Kurt. He gets to spend _alone time_ with his _boyfriend_ in a _hotel room_ –what teenage boy wouldn't be excited about that? But that very thought is what was making him nervous. That, and the fact that Columbus was a big city, and he hadn't really been anywhere other than Lima and Westerville since…

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" Kurt whispered. "You look upset."

"I'm not upset," Blaine assured him quickly. "God, Kurt, how could I be? You're doing all of this for me, for no particular reason. I've never… no one has ever done anything like this for me. But… I'm nervous."

Kurt felt his heart clench for his boyfriend. "Don't worry, love. I'll be with you the entire time. I won't let anyone try to steal you away, no matter how badly they may want to."

Blaine let out a soft laugh and turned his head towards Kurt. "Promise?"

"I promise."

After that, the drive to Columbus was a pleasant one. Kurt chose all of the music they listened to, but Blaine didn't have any complaints –he loved _Wicked_ as much as the next gay guy. He murmured along to the lyrics, more focused on listening to Kurt's absolutely _angelic_ voice.

Once they arrived in Columbus, Kurt took him to the hotel he had paid for for the weekend. He checked them in and carried both of their bags up, letting Blaine use his cane for the time being. "I really hope you like the room, I tried to get the most comfortable-looking one."

Blaine smiled. "I'll love it. And it doesn't even matter if it has ugly décor."

Kurt laughed and swiped their room key, opening the door with his foot and setting their bags down. "Oh no," he whispered.

"What is it?"

Kurt sighed. "I asked for two queen-sized beds, and they gave us one king-sized."

Blaine sucked in a breath. Oh. _Oh._ He and Kurt would _have_ to share a bed. "Well, I think there's worse predicaments we could be in," he finally whispered.

He heard Kurt giggle and felt his boyfriend's lips against his cheek. "You're ridiculous, Blaine Anderson. And I love it."

Blaine laughed and ducked his head a little, cheeks flushing. "You're just saying that to get in my pants later." His eyes widened once he realized what he said, and the silence coming from Kurt made him panic. "Oh, oh god, I don't… I didn't… K-Kurt, I swear…"

Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug and smiled. He thought it was adorable when his boyfriend became flustered. "Hey, hey," he soothed, running his hands up and down Blaine's back and shoulders. "Blaine, it's okay. I didn't take it that way at all." He pulled back so that he could kiss Blaine's forehead, and smiled. "Let's get settled in, okay? We have reservations for dinner."

Blaine nodded his head and let out a quiet sigh. "Okay," he whispered. "But you should know that I always end up sleeping on the right side of my bed."

Once they were settled into the hotel room, Kurt unzipped the bag he had packed for Blaine and pulled out a nice pair of dress pants and a shirt. "The place we're going for dinner is pretty fancy, so I brought you some dress clothes," he told Blaine as he placed the clothes in his boyfriend's hands.

"Oh?" Blaine smiled. "I guess I'll go put these on, then."

He headed into the bathroom and took his school clothes off, carefully folding them and placing them on the counter before he started to work on putting his dress clothes on. He struggled a little getting the buttons to go in the right holes –there seemed to be a million of them- but he finally got it. He patted and smoothed his own chest in satisfaction before grabbing his clothes and going back into the room.

"Well, don't you look handsome," Kurt grinned.

Blaine blushed and dropped his old clothes in the general direction of where he thought his bag was. "Thank you," he whispered. "I'm sure you look handsome as well." He heard Kurt hum and response, and then heard the distinct sound of a set of keys being picked up.

"Come on, love. We have dinner reservations to make it to!"

"Oh, Kurt, this just sounds so lovely and fancy," Blaine gushed as he finished giving the waiter his order –crab cakes and a small steak with grilled vegetables. "I don't know how on earth you can afford all of this."

Kurt took a sip of his Diet Coke and smiled. "I've been planning this for a while."

Blaine hummed happily. "Well, thank you… It means a lot to me. I… I love you so much."

There were a few seconds of silence that made Blaine start to question throwing the three special words out there, but then he heard Kurt let out a slow breath.

"I love you too," came the whispered response.

Blaine beamed and blindly reached out to hold Kurt's hand. "So what were the plans for this weekend?"

"I thought we would take it easy. We can take a walk through the Franklin Park gardens, maybe do a little shopping.," Kurt suggested. "Spend some time in the hotel, they have a swimming pool, if you wanted to do that. Tomorrow night we're getting in-room massages."

"Ooh, fancy," Blaine laughed softly.

Kurt smiled as their food came.

After dinner and a short walk around a few of the shopping centers, Blaine yawned that he was getting a little tired. Kurt had agreed to take him back to the hotel, saying they could just watch TV and snuggle.

Once they were at the hotel, both boys showered before laying on top of the covers. Blaine's head was tucked underneath Kurt's chin as they made their way through another episode of _Hell's Kitchen_.

Blaine tried to listen, but he was becoming increasingly distracted by Kurt's hand rubbing small circles on his chest. His breath would hitch just ever-so-slightly when his boyfriend's hand would graze over a nipple.

After several minutes, Kurt had caught on to Blaine's sensitivity and was making it a point to brush over them every now and then, his other arm holding Blaine by the hips.

"Kurt," Blaine finally breathed out. "What are you doing?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: OH. MY. GOD. You guys, I'm so sorry. I had all intentions of updating so much sooner… oh god. Don't hate me. It's been a crazy summer and my summer job turned out to be crappy with horrible hours and just… ugh. It sucks. **

**But I have a new chapter for you guys, and it starts to get a little NC-17. Sadly I'm going to be THAT person and put a chapter break before it gets too sexy because I really, really want to take my time with that.**

"I'm stroking my fingers across your chest," Kurt whispered, tilting his head up to gauge Blaine's facial expressions. Kurt was nervous –extremely so- but he knew that he had to take the first step when it came to their… physical… relationship. Not that Blaine wouldn't, he knew, but… Blaine was a gentleman. A blind gentleman. It had to be taken into consideration, for sure.

Blaine took in a deep breath, eyes fluttering closed. "Oh," he breathed out.

Kurt smiled a little and leaned down to press a soft kiss to the barely-exposed skin of Blaine's collarbone. "You have such beautiful skin," he whispered sovereignly. He could feel the heat radiate from his boyfriend's cheeks.

"Thank you," Blaine whispered, hands trembling as he rested them on Kurt's hips, then slid them up unsurely beneath Kurt's shirt. "Your skin is so… warm, and smooth…"

Kurt shuffled them a little so that Blaine was on his back completely. He felt Blaine's body tense a little and he immediately soothed a hand over the hard, chiseled muscles of his boyfriend's chest. "Shhh…"

"Kurt-"

Kurt studied Blaine's face tenderly as his boyfriend's eyes glanced frantically in all directions, swallowing hard out of nervousness. He looked so… vulnerable, and Kurt loved it. He loved how he was the only person to know Blaine's struggles, the only person to hold Blaine's hand and kiss his cheeks and tell him that it's going to be okay. And he loved Blaine. _Blaine_.

"Blaine," he whispered tenderly, raising a hand to cup his boyfriend's warm cheek. "I want to… I want to make love to you." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Kurt Hummel… didn't regret them, oddly enough. He was nervous, he was scared… but he knew that he wanted to do this. _Needed_ to do this.

Blaine could feel his heart beating, faster and faster in his chest until it just… stopped, at Kurt's words. But obviously his heart was still working, he thought, because he could feel a rush of blood travel south. "Y-you… I…" He felt Kurt's hand move down to grasp his thigh, and he closed his eyes, lips parting in pleasure.

"Tell me if I should stop," Kurt whispered, moving his hands back up to take Blaine's shirt off. He marveled at the smooth, tan skin before him, Blaine's newly-waxed chest bared for Kurt and Kurt alone.

Blaine let out the softest of whimpers and shook his head, willing his hands to stop trembling as they clutched at the sheets. He was so, _so_ self-conscious, and now he was half-naked on a bed with arguably the most wonderful boy on the planet- the boy who had stole him away to Columbus for a weekend, planned dates for them, taken care of him and held him when being blind was too tough to be on his own. "I love you," he whispered as Kurt's hands traveled down to his waistline, voice shaking a little.

"I love you too," Kurt whispered back, leaning down to press a soft kiss just beneath Blaine's belly button. He could do this. Kurt Hummel could do this. He slid his hands down further to push Blaine's pants down his legs, crawling off of the bed so he could tug them off before undressing himself. He heard Blaine give a lonely, pathetic whine that made Kurt's heart clench. "Hey, hey, I'm still here," he soothed as he tugged his shirt off. "I'm just getting undressed for you, love."

Blaine nodded his head weakly and tried to get his body to relax, knowing that what was to come would be a lot less painful if he could just keep his cool and stay calm. But it was easier said than done when your slim, sexy boyfriend was pressing his bare chest against yours and kissing at your neck. Blaine let out a soft whimper and craned his neck a little so that Kurt would have more skin to work with.

"You're so handsome," Kurt whispered as he licked and kissed at the tender skin. "Not only are you the most adorable little person to walk the planet-"

"Hey, I'm not so little-"

"Shush you, I'm trying to be romantic," Kurt giggled. "Not only are you the most adorable person to walk the planet, but you're also so sexy, and so smart…"

Blaine's cheeks flushed at the string of compliments, and he ran his fingers along the bare skin of Kurt's back, relishing in the flawless feel of it against his palms. "And you feel amazing," he whispered, a twinge of sadness in his voice.

Kurt could hear it –he was always so attuned to Blaine- and pulled back a little, brushing a stray curl behind Blaine's ear. "Hey," he whispered softly. "What's bothering you, handsome?"

Blaine opened his eyes again and sighed; it was always such a disappointment to wake up in the mornings, to open his eyes and realize that there wasn't a difference between having them opened and having them closed. "I just…" Another sigh. Then a small, quiet sniffle.

"Oh, Blaine…" Kurt cooed softly, pulling his boyfriend up so that he could cradle him against his chest. "Hey, hey… There's no reason to cry, sweetheart, I'm right here…"

Blaine squeezed his eyes closed again, hating the tears that slid down his cheeks. "I just… I don't w-want you to f-feel sorry for me, and h-have sex with m-me just because I'm… I'm bl-…"

Kurt squeezed Blaine tight against his chest, pressing kisses to his temple. "Is that what you think this is about?" he asked softly. "Honey, listen to me. I'm not… We're not making love just because I feel sorry for you. I don't. No one has any reason to feel sorry for you, because you're smart, and you're kind, and tender-hearted… and goddamn sexy," he smiled. "And your boyfriend is pretty hot, if I may say so myself."

Letting out a watery laugh, Blaine relaxed against Kurt. "I think he is, too," he whispered, bringing a hand up to wipe at his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm… I'm kind of an emotional sex-having-person."

It was Kurt's turn to laugh this time. "But you're my sex-having-person, and I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine smiled back. He tentatively reached a hand out, resting it on Kurt's stomach. "Your skin just feels so perfect, Kurt…" he murmured, kissing his boyfriend's shoulder. He let his hand slide down to cup over a perfect, sharp hipbone. "And god, your waist… it's so slim. I could just wrap my arms around it and hold on to you for days."

Kurt closed his eyes and let Blaine's love and tender remarks wash over him. He was so in love. _They_were so in love, and if all went well tonight, they would soon be showing that love unabashed to each other.


End file.
